


Mated Denial

by StormyBear30



Series: Mated Denial [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves know their mates by scent and the moment Alpha leader Adam Lambert scents his mate he envisions a lifetime of happiness...too bad his mate Kris Allen feels differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and this is un-beta’d.

“Do you smell that?” I asked my second as we sat in my office dealing with the business of the day. 

“Smell what?” Tommy asked, sniffing at his arm pits before looking over at me with a grin on his face. 

“Holy fuck…that delicious fucking smell” I ignored him as I got up and scented the air. “You can’t smell that?” I once again ignored him as I walked into the hallway and inhaled deeply. “It can’t be” I whispered, knowing that it was a wasted effort as a brown haired stranger turned and looked at me with wide beautiful brown eyes. I knew he had heard me because like me he was a werewolf and our hearing was a hundred times better than a mere human. 

“Who is here?” I heard Tommy ask in his normal voice as he came up behind me but yet again I ignored him because I was too busy locking eyes with that same man who now looked extremely nervous all of a sudden. 

“Oh good Adam…you’re here” I heard my assistant call out, but I ignored her as well because my inner wolf was raging to get out and it was taking every ounce of my energy to keep him contained. “Adam…this is Kris Allen and he’s here to request a meeting with you” 

As much as I was trying to control my wolf a growl expelled from my lips causing them all to look at me each with a differed look on their face for a different reason. “What is it?” Tommy questioned, his body poised and tight behind me, ready for a word or a nod from me because as my second it was his job to protect me at all costs. 

“Adam?” Allison said my name slowly, looking between me and the still nameless man in confusion. 

“It’s fine…I’m fine” I assured them both as I pulled a deep breath in through my nose, my wolf fighting me ever harder as that amazing smell invaded my nostrils yet again. “I’m sorry…I’m Adam Lambert” I asked as I took a step forward, watching as the man took a half a step back before slowly reaching out and taking the hand I was offering towards him. 

“Kris Allen…” He replied with a look of nervousness on his face, the scent of fear wafting off of him as well. 

“What can I do for you Mr. Allen?” I questioned, fighting internally with my wolf yet again at the release of his hand. 

“I’ve recently left my pack and I was hoping to join yours but I think that this was a huge mistake and…” He tried to leave but neither my wolf, nor myself were going to let that happen as I grabbed onto his hand once again and literally dragged him into my office. 

“Tommy…” I warned as he followed us into the office, a low growl of warning emanating from him as he sniffed at the slightly shaking man. “Mr. Allen…please sit” I instructed as I once again forced myself to let go of his hand when all I really wanted to do was pull him into my body and fuck him across my desk. “You have to excuse Tommy” I nodded towards my second as he stood quietly behind Kris Allen, his body ridged and ready for whatever may happen. “You’ll have to excuse me as well. I don’t normally act like that and…” I found myself at a loss for words as I watched him slowly sit down in the chair in front of me desk, the scent of his fear increasing but a lingering smell of determination coating it as well. “What is it I can do for you Mr. Allen?” 

“Kris…please just call me Kris” He replied, glancing over his shoulder at Tommy before he looked back over at me. “As I was saying before I’ve just recently left my pack and I was hoping that I could convince you to allow me to join yours” 

“May I ask why you left your previous pack?” I was curious, really curious because a scent of sadness washed over him overwhelming his other emotions. 

“I left for a personal reason” He replied, staring at his feet for a moment before he focused back on me. “I’d like to keep that reason to myself if I may but I promise you that I was never disloyal to my pack and it was with great sadness that I had to leave it and my family” I could sense that he was telling the truth not only by his scent but by the look of sadness floating in his eyes. “I’m just looking for a pack that will accept that I choose to live alone but will remain loyal to its members and their Alpha” I watched as he bowed his head before me, his eyes trained on the floor as he waited for me to speak. 

“Is that what you told your other pack Master before you ran out on him?” Tommy spoke instead, the cords of Kris’s neck tightening but he kept his eyes locked on the floor. 

“Tommy…” I growled, the urge to defend the smaller man overtaking me to the point that I wanted to jump over my desk and rip his throat out. “You are excused Tommy” I ground out, baring my teeth and growling in warning when he glared at me from across the room. “I command you to leave Tommy Joe” I growled again, gripping onto the desk because I could feel myself losing control. “NOW” I roared, both of them flinching at my loudness. “You may look up Kris” I said in a more controlled tone once Tommy stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. “Before I even consider allowing you to join this pack there are a few things that you will be made aware of” I continued, knowing deep in my heart that there was no way I was going to deny him entrance because my wolf would not have allowed it. “First…we are not like most packs. Here on this land we are more opened minded to an individual and who they are” I wanted to see if he would say anything and when he didn’t I continued. “We judge no one here but we are fiercely loyal to one another and will defend each members honor no matter what the cost” 

“Yes Alpha…” He replied with a nod and a bow of his head once again. 

“You say that you want to be a loner and yet you want to join my pack…explain this to me” Sadness filled the room once again as I watched him take a deep breath before looking up at me. 

“I vow to you to be extremely loyal to the pack and I will do whatever is needed to protect it but with that said I choose to a solitary life” He said, not really explaining himself in the least. 

“You vow to be loyal to these pack members and yet you do not want to know them?” I questioned in confusion. 

“Yes…I mean no” He stammered, his face turning red as he once again found interest in the floor. “I mean I plan to get to know the members of this pack and I hope to make friends with them but that’s all I want…nothing more” 

“Nothing more” I repeated. “What more would you expect from your fellow pack members?” 

“I’m not looking for a mate” He blushed even harder as he glanced up at me, his eyes feeling as if they were boring into my soul. “I would love to be part of this pack and this community but when it comes to more than that…when it comes to mating I want nothing to do with it” 

“I see…” I replied as my heart plummeted into my stomach. My inner wolf was screaming and tearing to get out because he knew that the man sitting before him was his mate and he was no happy be was being denied. “I know you scented me” I decided to let my wolf come through a little because I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was aware of what we were to each other. “You’re wolf is fighting you internally just as mine is fighting me” 

“I can control my wolf…Alpha” He bowed his head yet again. 

“And if I don’t want to control mine” I growled, not understanding how the wolf that was placed on this earth only for me could just so easily deny what we both were feeling. 

“Then I must leave” He sounded so lost and so sad that he caused my inner wolf to rear back, hating the fact that he was hurting and not being able to help him. 

“You will submit to me Mr. Allen…it’s in your nature” 

“Yes…I will submit to you if that is what you so desire of me Alpha” He replied with another bow. “However…it will only fill the carnal urge of our wolves and nothing more. Emotionally I can’t give you what you may want and with all due respect Alpha…I won’t” 

I had no words for him as I picked up the phone and buzzed Allison. “Allison…please show Mr. Allen the empty house on the south side of Mason’s rock” I spoke into the mouth piece before placing it back on the receiver. “You may join our pack Mr. Allen” I finally got my wits about me enough to speak. “As I said before we are very loyal to our family here and I would never force you to submit to me sexually or emotionally. However… with that being said I am your Alpha and you will submit to me as a member of my pack and adhere to our laws without question. Allison will have you fill out all the necessary paperwork and by the end of the week we will place you in a job that matches your skills. Good day Mr. Allen” I nodded towards the door when Allison appeared. I could see the look of relief and confusion on his face, but I ignored it as I pretended to find focus on the paperwork on my desk. 

“He’s your mate?” I heard Tommy ask as he walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. “This is bad Adam” He continued but I didn’t respond because I didn’t know what to say. “Why the hell did you allow him to join our pack if he’s denying himself as your mate?” He questioned in irritation. 

“What the fuck would you have had me do Tommy?” I roared, thankful that Allison and Kris were no longer in the office because I was about to lose it in a big way. “He’s a wolf searching for refuge from something that forced him to leave his pack. He’s hurting in a way that forcing him to block any emotional connection with the man who he knows is his mate. How could I just deny him entrance into our pack when I’ve been waiting practically my whole life for him to enter it?” 

“He doesn’t want you Adam” Tommy reminded me, regretting it instantly as I literally flew over my desk, pinning him by his neck to the wall across the room. “I think you made a huge mistake”

“You seem to be forgetting who you are speaking to” I roared. “I may be your friend Tommy but I am your Alpha first and foremost and you will not question my decisions” 

“Yes Alpha…” He surrendered quickly, bowing before me as I released him. 

“Dismissed” I threw out over my shoulder, feeling slightly bad for the way I had treated my friend of many years but overburdened with the issue of my mate who wanted nothing to do with me. 

“He’s a doctor” Allison exclaimed loudly as she flew into my office many hours later. “He’s worked with humans and the supernatural. “I’ve already brought him by the hospital and he fits right in He was brought here for a reason Adam” She went on with such an amazing smile upon her face as she fell into the chair Kris had been sitting in hours before hand. “We finally have a doctor who can treat our kind and we don’t have to depend on stupid humans anymore” 

Allison had a deep hatred for humans, particularly human doctors and the truth was that I couldn't really blame her. Our kind wasn't a huge secret to the human world and despite the fact that there were laws in place to protect us; we were hardly ever treated with kindness. Allison had been abandoned by her wolf family at a young age and had been found wandering along the side of a road in puppy form by a human family. They had no idea she was a Werewolf and treated her as a mere dog. She was chained outside in their backyard with little food and water and no shelter from the elements. Not long after they found her they brought another dog into the yard, not realizing it was sick with a disease called parvo. Normally Werewolves don't get sick but because of her immune system being low due to lack of food and water she contracted it and was unable to fight it. The vet they brought her to realized right away he was a Were and transferred her to a human hospital when the people who owned her refused to take her back. There she was forced to shift onto her human form and treated like a second class citizen from that moment on. Luckily for her a member of my pack was working at the hospital and told me about the Werechild. I and a few members of our pack were able to aid in her escape from the human hospital and eventually were able to nurse her back to health. It was hard for her at the beginning to trust me or anyone one for that matter, but little by little she grew to learn that we were now her family and we weren’t going to hurt her. 

“Adam…are you even listening to me?” I heard her ask, forcing me to come back to the resent. “Its true then…he’s your mate” 

“It doesn’t matter” Was my response, but the truth was that it was all that mattered. 

“He’ll come around you know” She went on undeterred. “He’s going to realize really quickly what an amazing person you are and he’s going to fall all sorts of in love with you just like I did” 

“Get back to work slacker” I smiled at her, hoping and praying that what she said would ring true. 

“You know that I’m your favorite” She winked at me before she rushed around the desk and crushed me in a hug. “You risked your life for me Adam and I won’t ever forget that” She whispered against my ear, hugging me even tighter. “You have such a kind and loving heart and if he can’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you” 

“Thanks Alliecat…” I teased, trying to play down the emotions of her words because I knew she hated the nickname with a passion. 

“Jerk…” She responded as I knew she would, kissing me quickly on the cheek before pushing me away. 

Several days later I held a meeting and officially introduced Kris into the pack. Everyone seemed taken with our newest member and as much as I expected him to be standoffish and aloof, he was quite the opposite. He seemed comfortable and happy as he conversed with each member, even holding a full-fledged conversation with Tommy who rarely spoke more than was necessary. I was happy that Kris was accepted without questions by my pack but at the same time I was a little saddened and hurt that he hadn’t tried to talk to me other than while I introduced him to his new family. I knew why he was keeping his distance but it didn’t hurt any less to know that he was avoiding me. “You ok?” I heard Tommy ask as he sat down on the chair next to me. 

“I’m fine” I lied, giving him a small smile because it was all I could muster. 

“Kris, seems to be fitting in pretty well with the pack” 

“He does” I nodded, watching him laugh and flirt with a couple of bitches across the room, fighting the urge to rip their fucking throats out. 

“You know that no one will question you if you force him to submit to you as your mate” Tommy said watching them as well. 

“And then what?” I asked, forcing myself to look away because it was getting harder and harder to control my wolf. “If I force him to submit then I’ll have an angry mate on my hands and what good would that do for either of us. Someone hurt him and if I ever find out who they are I’m going to ripe their fucking heart out. I don’t want to talk about this anymore” I said as I got up and started for the door. 

“A bunch of us are going to The Den for a few drinks…why don’t you don’t us” He called out after me. 

“Maybe…” I replied as I turned and nodded at him before heading out once again. I could feel Kris’s eyes on me as I walked away and as much as I wanted to turn and look at him I forced myself not too. 

“You made it” I heard Tommy exclaim as I walked into the bar known as The Den an hour later. I had intended to stay home and sulk over my mate problem but then I told myself that I wasn’t going to let the fact that he didn’t want me detour me from living my life. “Oh fuck…” I heard him cry out even louder when I spotted Kris dancing dirtily with another man on the dance floor. “Adam…don’t do it” His cries got louder but I ignored him as I raced up to the guy and punched him so hard in the face that he literally flew backwards. 

“MINE” I roared, my wolf more than half way in control of my body as I glared at each and every one of them. “MINE” I roared again turning to grab my mate and force him some place less crowded regardless if he wanted to or not. Kris, however had other ideas because by the time I turned around to grab him he was already gone. “Fuck…” I cried out in frustration, stalking over to the guy laying on the floor. “You fucking touch him again and I will break every bone if your fucking body…you got that?” 

“Yes Alpha…I didn’t know he was yours” He replied in full fear as he pulled himself onto his knees and bowed before me. 

“Shit…” I said under my breath as I leaned down and helped him off of the floor. “Forgive me Anthony…I lost myself for a moment” 

“Of course Alpha” He bowed again before two of his friends help him move away from me. 

“Shit…” I swore under my breath again but not low enough that Tommy didn’t hear me. “Don’t say it” I warned him despite the fact that there was no heat behind my words because I knew I was wrong and I would have to make it up to Anthony in some way because he had no idea what the hell was going on with Kris and myself. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything except for you look like you could use a drink” I could only nod as I took the drink he held out to me and downed it in one gulp. “He’ll forgive you” He nodded towards the man I had punched and his group of friends. “Despite the fact that you probably broke his nose” He laughed, patting me on the shoulder before walking over towards the group to make nice for me. 

“Another…” I nodded towards the bar tender, slamming the empty glass on the wooden surface. 

“Yes Alpha…” He replied as he sat another drink in front of me.

“Don’t pull any of that Alpha shit with me Cook” I barked at the man as I down the drink as I had the last one. “This isn’t going to work” I sighed, saluting him with the new glass he put in front of me. “Can you come by tonight?” I asked, needing to talk to someone I trusted with my life about what was happening. 

“Am I staying over?” He winked at me, not waiting for an answer as he turned and helped another customer at the end of the bar. 

***Why couldn’t you be my mate*** I said to myself as I watched him walk away. David Cook and I had been friends and lovers ever since he had joined our pack nearly twenty years earlier when I was simply the Alpha’s son and held no responsibilities. The two of us hit it off right from the beginning and despite the fact that we knew we weren’t each other’s mate we found that we had a strong sexual urge towards each other. He was the strong silent type who only really spoke when necessary, yet when he did you couldn’t help but listen. He had saved my life twice in the twenty years that we were friends and had been there when my father was murdered by a neighboring pack and I was forced to take on the role as Alpha. During that time he had defended me without fail during the day and held me together at night as I moaned the loss of my father and then my mother when she died shortly thereafter from the loss of her mate. I knew I loved him but I also knew that I wasn’t in love with him and that just pissed me off even more because I felt as if Mother Nature was fucking with me in ways that I didn’t deserve. “I’ll see you tonight” I said to him as he walked by and cleaned up the row of empty glasses I had left behind. 

“You going to be ok until then?” I could see the concern in his eyes and it warmed my heart to know that even though my mate didn’t care two shits about me, David did. 

“Yeah…” I smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. “See you later” 

“Permission to speak to you Alpha” I heard Kris’s voice behind me as I exited the bar heading towards my car. 

“You may speak freely Kris” I replied with a deep breath as I turned to face him. 

“You’re not being fair” He began, his voice quivering a bit as he hung his head. 

“You can speak freely Kris” I said again as I lifted his chin with my hand so he could look up at me. “I was wrong…I’m sorry. I’m trying to control my wolf but you have no idea how hard it is because we’ve been waiting for you for so long and the fact that you refuse us…we’re just going to have to get used to it” I said instead of declaring to him how hurt we both were. 

“That’s all I ask” He replied before he turned and walked away and yet again another pieces of my heart broke off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck Adam…let me come in first” David laughed as I pounced on him the moment I heard his truck pull in front of my house. I knew I was being kind of sad and un-alpha like but I didn’t care because I needed comfort in the worst way possible and I knew David was the only one that could give it to me. “He’s your mate…really?” He asked hours later after letting me fuck him into the mattress. “I’m happy for you baby” He said, pushing my bangs off of my sweaty face, but the look in his eyes screamed anything but happiness. 

“I curse Mother Nature” I sighed, tears burning my eyes as yet again I wondered why she hadn’t put David on this earth as my mate. 

“You don’t mean that” He replied as he wiped at a lone tear that had escaped. “We both knew that we had mates out there and that this would have to come to an end eventually. It doesn’t change how I feel about you though and it never will” He had never told me he loved me but he didn’t have to because as much as the man didn’t speak verbally his eyes spoke for him. 

“He doesn’t want me” 

“He’s your mate…he’s programmed to want you” 

“Well meet the exception to the rule. He told me that he would submit to me if that was what I asked of him but that it would only be sex and nothing more” I explained what Kris had told me on the first day I had met him. 

“And you want the courting and flowers that go along with it as well” He grinned at me, keeping it light.

“Well considering we’re not living in the early nineteen hundreds anymore but yes” I grinned back, swatting at his chest before I laid my head on it. “I always thought that when I met my mate that there would be dating and getting to know each other as we slowly fell head over heels in love. I always thought that we’d bond ourselves together and start a family and live happily every after. I never expected that the one person put on his earth for me wouldn’t want anything to do with me” My heart felt heavy and I felt exposed in a way that I would never show anyone else in my pack, but with David I knew that I could and that he would never judge or hold it against me. 

“Something is holding him back and until he comes to terms with whatever it is I suggest you leave him be. Besides…the longer he stay away the longer I have you to myself” He teased as he rolled me onto my back and straddled my legs and for some reason it made me laugh despite the fact that it should have made me sad

“I do love you…you know that right?” I questioned, as I reached up and traced his cheek with the tips of my fingers. 

“Me too” He replied, leaning into my touch and I knew it was as close to a declaration that I was going to get. “Now…I’m going to fuck you” He cried out as he began to shift his body back and forth, making my dick hard and ready for more. 

“Why are you so antsy?” I hollered out to Allison as she shifted yet again in her seat at her desk. I already knew the answer because I was finding it hard to sit still as well. There was a full moon expected that night and despite the fact that we could shift anytime that we wanted, during a full moon your wolf was in full control and your human side was unable to control the shifts. It was always an exciting time for us where we ran, hunted and fucked until our hearts content the entire night, our town practically closed down the next day while we recovered from it. Usually I was excited for a full moon and all the fun to be had, but this time around I was nervous because once shifted I had no control over my human side and with the wolf in full control I had no idea what was going to happen once he scented his mate. As Alpha I had no choice but to be there to watch over my pack and as much as I knew Kris was now part of the pack and he should be allowed to enjoy the evening, a huge part of me prayed to Mother Earth that he wouldn’t. 

“Adam…please have a heart and let me get out of here” I heard her whine and it caused me to laugh because despite her young age Allison was allowed to run with the adult members of the pack and not be watched over and controlled by the nursing mothers who took care of the cubs and young adults while the adults played. 

“Go on then” I laughed, getting ready to follow her out as well. “Stay out of trouble” I hollered after her but I knew she didn’t hear me as the door to the front office slammed shut before I could finish my sentence. 

“It smells amazing doesn’t it?” I asked Tommy and David as I scented the air, the comforting smell of the forest inhabiting me, causing my wolf to grow impatient because he was ready for a night of fun. I loved nights like this, nights where I could be one with nature and my wolf and not having to worry about real life and the humans who knew we existed but wished we didn’t. Our land was large and vast and protected from the outside world and the mere humans who lived outside of it. Taking another deep breath I watched as Tommy and David shifted into their true forms of beautiful and strong wolves and it caused my shift to begin as well. “Fuck…” I cried out before I shifted fully because another scent invaded my nostrils and I knew that Kris had decided to join us. 

Despite what the movies and books depict, Werewolves can’t speak to each other mentally, but we know what the other is thinking or feeling through body movement and scent and as I watched Kris shift into a beautiful brown wolf I already knew what he wanted from me. No words were needed as he padded by me, his eyes sharp and focused on my own, his muzzle bared, his mouth wet as he growled at me. To anyone else it might have sounded like a warning, but to me it was a challenge and as he lifted his tale and exposed his backside the scent of pheromones attacked me with a vengeance. I did nothing as he ran from me, already knowing how our night was going to end as I scented the air yet again and got the scent of something else, something that had my own mouth juicy and wet. My howl echoed through the night as I picked up the scent of my prey, the large deer not having a chance as I raced through the brush searching for her 

I was full and resting when Kris came upon me again, his body rigid and poised as if ready to attack but as his Alpha I knew that he wouldn’t. Instead he circled where I lay several times, his eyes once again focused on mine as he snarled and growled at me. I could tell he was anxious and ready to be fucked but my wolf had other ideas as he laid his head on the ground and ignored the wolf trying to goad him. The growling intensified as he continued to circle me and yet my wolf continued to ignore him because he wanted to have some fun with his mate who had previously denied him. It didn’t last long however as with a final circle Kris’s wolf lifted it tail once again and then my wolf was after him in a flash. We ran and wrestled, nipping and biting at each other until the need to fuck was too great to ignore and I mounted him. He didn’t’ submit right away, putting up somewhat of a fight until my wolf had had enough and impaled himself into him. It was mean and nasty fucking plain and simple and as Kris had said before it was fucking just to fill our wolves carnal urges and then when it was over, he was gone without a trace. 

“So you fucked us after fucking him…I don’t see what the problem is. We’re wolves…it’s what we do” I heard Tommy say the next morning as we all lounged on my bed after an amazing bout of fucking between he, David and myself. The morning after each full moon always ended up like that and none of us questioned it because none of us were mated, but that morning I was actually feeling quite guilty for fucking them after fucking Kris. 

“Of course you don’t” I relied with a roll of my eyes as I kicked him in the shin before snuggling against a snoozing David. “You who doesn’t believe in mates doesn’t understand…shocker” I continued to grumble, wanting so baldy to kick Tommy out of my bed for not understanding. 

“Hey…for one thing I never said I didn’t believe in mates for everyone…just me” He glared at me, fumbling his way out of my bed. “I’ve been mated and trust me I know what it feels like to have that special person in your life but at the same time I know what it feels like to lose that person and trust me I’d rather be alone then have to deal with that shit again” 

“Tommy…” I called out after him as he rushed out of the room. “Fuck…” I sighed, laying my head back down on the pillow to find David awake and looking at me. 

“You know why he feels that way” He said in a deep sleep filled voice. The problem was that I did know and I really should have been kicking myself in the shin for being so callous and mean about it. Before joining my pack Tommy was mated and living a happy life with his own pack. He had been lucky enough to find his mate early in his adult life and together they had built a home and were already planning to start a family. He hardly talked about his life before joining us, but when he was drunk enough he spilled bits and pieces of the horror that took his mate away from him. He never really told me the whole story but what I could gather is that his land was raided by humans who decided they didn’t like Were’s living so close to them. It was a bloody battle where most of Tommy’s pack was wiped out before they even really knew what had hit them; his mate included who was carrying his unborn pups as well. What was left of their pack decided to split up and Tommy was a loner for many years before he came upon us and decided he was tired of being alone. I was worried about allowing him to join us at the beginning because Tommy had been mated to a female and I was concerned he was going to have trouble dealing with the same sex pairings that made up such a huge part of our family. He told me he wasn’t interested in who slept with whom as long as they could accept that he was straight, but that straightness disappeared during his first full moon with us as he ended up joining David and I in bed without any questions asked. “I better go talk to him” 

“I’m sorry” I whispered against his ear, wrapping my arms around his waist when I found him in the kitchen staring out the window with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Please forgive me” I whined, nuzzling his neck with my nose. 

“You know I’m not a cuddlier” He mumbled, but I could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I know” I replied as I smiled against his neck, closing my eyes and holding him even tighter because I knew everything was okay between us once again. 

It was actually several weeks before I saw Kris again and by the look on his face he was anything but happy to see me. “Call it off” He roared, storming past Allison and into my office without being invited. 

“I think you’ve forgotten who you are speaking to” I growled low in my chest, letting him know that as his Alpha I was not amused. 

“Forgive me Alpha” He replied, bowing his head quickly before looking back up at me with angry eyes. 

“Adam?” I heard Allison's worried voice from the door. 

“You’re free to go Allie” I said to her not taking my eyes off of Kris. 

“Do you want me to call Tommy?” She asked, reaching for the phone as she did. 

“No…everything is fine” I assured her with a small smile as I got up from behind my desk and ushered her towards the front door. “I’ll be fine…now go” 

“So would you like to tell me what it is I’m supposed to call off?” I asked Kris as I walked back into my office, ignoring the raging eyes glaring at me. 

“The ban…” He growled. 

“The ban on what?” I questioned because I really had no idea what the hell he was talking about. 

“The ban on any one who is the least bit interested in me…the ban on anyone who may want to fuck me but won’t even come near me because they think that I’m your mate” He explained. 

“You are my mate” I roared, my nails digging painfully into the wood of my desk as I prevented myself from flying over it at him. 

“In theory only” He shot back, his eyes going from human to wolf due to his own anger. 

“Wrong…” I roared so loud that I was sure that anyone on the street could hear me but I didn’t care. “You are my mate in reality Kristopher and the sooner you realize that and allow me to give you the mating bite the better” 

“I will never allow you to bite me” He yelled back just as loud, a yelp of frightened pain omitting from his lips as I leapt over my desk and slammed his head into the wall behind him. 

“You will listen to me little wolf” I growled, holding him against the wall by his neck, his air flow constricted but I didn’t care. “You are and will forever be my mate until Mother Nature calls upon you to leave this Earth” I reminded him my face so close to his that I could feel his strangled attempts for breathe across my lips. “I never placed a ban or told anyone that you were off limits, but they all know that you are my mate and it is because of common courtesy and their allegiance to their pack master that they refuse your advances. You are my mate and although I told you that I would never force you to submit to me as that mate…don’t you think for a second that I’m going to allow you the chance to submit to anyone else” 

“I hate you so fucking much right now” He rushed out, gasping for breath once I let him go. 

“Trust me Kristopher the feeling is more than mutual right now” I counted back, moving back behind my desk before I did anything else to him. “I’m going to let you get away with this little display of defiance but it will not happen again or their will be consequences” 

“Yes Alpha…” He bowed his head before me again before storming out of my office as if the hounds of hell were fast upon his heels. 

“Fuck my life” I said to the empty room, my anger faded and replaced with sadness because what little hope I had of Kris every reconsidering being my mate was dwindling down to nothing. 

After that confrontation Kris would show up every now and then in wolf form at my house and wait outside until I joined him. The rest of the night would be spent running and fucking and then as like the first time he would disappear quickly there afterwards. At the beginning my wolf was ecstatic to be able to run and fuck his mate, but eventually he grew to hate it just as much as I did. Where my wolf wanted to lay the claiming bit on its mate and live the rest of their days together, my human side wanted nothing more than to get to know the one man placed on this earth for him. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to feel his naked flesh against my own body as we made love. Yet, with each rendezvous we both came to accept the fact that neither one of us was going to get what he wanted. 

“Allison…can you get Tommy on the line for me?” I asked as I sat behind my desk going over some complaints that some of my pack members had brought to my attention about lack of animals to hunt in one part of the forest. I wasn’t sure why there seemed to be a lack of animals since we shipped in crates of Rabbit and Deer regularly but I was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

“Right here Boss…” I heard Tommy call out from the lobby. 

“Holy shit” I heard Allison’s shocked voice cry out loudly. 

“NO…NO FUCKING WAY” Tommy’s frightened voice followed as I rushed out of my office because I had never heard Tommy sound like that before. I had no idea what the hell was going on as I found Allison practically in tears and Tommy nowhere to be found. . 

“What…what’s going on?” I rushed out in concern because despite the tears Allison actually looked to be happy. 

“I’ve found my mate” She replied as she looked up at me with a smile. 

***Oh shit…*** I thought to myself as I stared at the closed door because I knew Allison’s smile of happiness wasn’t going to last long once she realized that Tommy would never be the mate she expected him to be. 

“Why…why now?” Tommy asked drunkenly later that night as we sat at the bar each of us drowning our sorrows for pretty similar reasons. “She’s been with us for so many fucking years and I’ve never scented her before…why now?” 

“She’s finally come into season” I replied even though I knew he already knew. 

“I can’t do it Adam…I won’t do it” He cried out loudly, downing the shot in one go that David had placed in front of him, causing me to flinch as I recalled similar words from my own disinterested mate. 

“You can and you will” We both jumped at the angry voice behind us. “I’ve waited a long time to find my mate. Don’t you think I was just as shocked to learn that you were it?” She continued loudly. “Of course I was because let’s face it man you are so not my type but Mother Nature never gets it wrong. So stop your sniveling, suck it up and when your sober you know where to find me” We both watched speechless she stomped away. 

“I think more drinks are in order” I said, patting him on the back as we both turned back towards the bar. 

“Fucking right they are” 

I expected Tommy to put up more of a fuss then he did, but little by little I watched as the two of them grow closer and not quite two weeks later they were standing before me asking me to perform their mating ritual. I was stunned to say the least but happy at the same time because they both had a glow about them and for the first time since I’d known Tommy he actually looked happy. I agreed to perform the ritual not that I wouldn’t have because as their friend and their Alpha it was my duty to be there as they blended their lives together. A month later they stood before me and the pack as they declared their love and devotion to each other as well as Mother Earth for bringing their two souls together. It was a beautiful ceremony with an amazing party afterwards but I couldn’t enjoy it as I watched my own mate from across the room as he avoided me at all costs. I actually ended up leaving quite early, only to have Kris show up at my home much later once again in wolf form. I tried to fight the pull to him, but that night I was lonely and more than a little drunk as I once again found myself fucking him in the darkness of the wilderness. 

“Well I found out what’s been happening to our livestock” I heard Tommy say as he walked into my office several months after his ceremony with Allison, tossing a few photo’s on my desk before he sat down. 

“Who are they?” I asked as I looked at the photo’s trying to figure out who the men in them were. 

“Humans” He growled kicking at my desk. “They’ve been sneaking onto our land and hunting our game for months now. I thought I’d came up with a plan to stop them, but they are slippery little fuckers and figured out a way to come in another way” 

“We’ve had humans on our land hunting…with guns?” I asked in shock because I had no idea how close to danger my pack had been. “Why haven’t you told me about this? I’m your Alpha and I should have been informed of this. Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be to the pack? What if a wolf was out there hunting and these humans decided to hunt him instead?” I screamed, slamming my fist on the desk in anger because I couldn’t believe that the man who was my second in command had kept something this important from me. “You are so fucking lucky that none of the pack were injured Tommy Joe or you would have forfeited your life mated or not” 

“Adam…Alpha…I did tell you” He bowed his head to me, peaking up at me through his long bangs. “I told you about it when the complaints first started coming in and you approved the placement of camera’s in the trees…that’s how I got these pictures” He went on, his head still bowed as he waited for me to speak. 

“I don’t…I don’t remember any of that” I replied, trying to recall any of what Tommy had said to me. 

“Your signature is on the invoice approving the purchase of the camera’s” Allison said as she walked into the office, head bowed slightly as she laid the purchasing order with my signature on my desk. You have five or six e-mails that he sent to you as well updating you on his progress and findings” She continued, lying her hand on Tommy’s neck. I felt a pang in my chest as a look of love was shared between them. “Please Alpha…please don’t hurt my mate for doing what he was supposed to be doing” It nearly broke my heart to hear the fear in her voice because I never wanted anyone in my pack to fear me, especially her. 

“I’m sorry Tommy” I sighed as I opened up my email and found several unopened emails from Tommy. “I’ve been so distracted with feeling sorry for myself that I put the pack in danger” I was angry with myself and with Kris because the drama and hurt of his dismissing me as his mate had forced me to turn my focus away from the pack that meant everything to me. “Forgive me Tommy. I was wrong to doubt you and thank you Allison for showing me the wrong of my ways” 

“You’ve been distracted” She shrugged, her eyes full of sadness as she looked over at me. 

“But not anymore” I vowed, pushing my chair away from my desk and standing up. “We need to reinforce the wall surrounding our lands so these humans can no longer breech our territory. I don’t care what the cost is Tommy…the pack is too important to me to let these hunters put them in danger. Do you know where it is they are entering our land?” I asked, sitting back down as I watched Allison leave Tommy and I to our plans. 

“Yes Alpha and I’ve ensured that they won’t be entering it again” He grinned at me, letting me know that he had forgiven me for my earlier action. 

“Thank you Tommy. I know I doubted you earlier but you’ve always been by my side and I just want you to know that it hasn’t gone unnoticed and it is much appreciated” 

“Thank you Alpha…” He replied, an actual blush on his face. 

“You better go…you’re mates waiting for you” I nodded towards the door where Allison stood waiting. “Thanks to you as well Allison. You’ve been very faithful and dedicated since you’ve joined this pack and…” 

“Yeah…yeah…yeah…I’m your favorite. I already know that” I could only laugh in reply because she truly did have me there. I sat in my office for several hours after they left as I went over my not relationship with Kris Allen in my mind and the way that it was affecting my judgment as Alpha. It was actually a bitter battle between the romantic side of me that still wanted to fight for his love and the tougher side who knew that continuing whatever I had with Kris and his wolf was only going to end up hurting me and the pack in the long run. My distraction with the human hunters had already proven that. With a heavy heart I made the decision that I knew was going to be right for all of us and headed towards the one place I knew I would find him. 

As expected I found Kris at The Den sitting with a few of his friends at the bar, laughing and having a good time. He looked relaxed and content and it solidified my decision as I stormed over to where he sat and jerked him off of the bar stool before walking us into the middle of the room. “I need everyone’s attention please” I called out, the music usually surrounding the place coming to a halt as well as the loud and boisterous chatter that went along with it. “I know many of you have heard the rumors that Kris Allen is my mate and that he is untouchable. Wither or not he is my mate is not a concern any longer and as of this moment he is free game. Any of you who want to pursue Mr. Allen in any capacity may do so as long as he provides his permission” I added, letting go of the arm I held. “I free you Kristopher Allen…go play with or fuck whoever you want from now on because I can’t…I won’t continue whatever it was we had before. I didn’t try to read into the look on his face because there was no denying that he was in shock, but he actually looked to be hurt as well. I fought the tears that burned behind my eyes as I drove home, my heart still heavy over the fact that I would never be with my mate in the ways I had always hoped for, yet at the same time I felt relief because I knew it was time to move on and maybe find love with someone who despite not being my mate could bring me some true happiness. I planned to talk to David Cook about that as soon as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s still out there” I heard David say as he looked out the bedroom window yet again many hours later when he showed up at my place as I knew he would. 

“I don’t care now come back to bed” I was irritated beyond belief since after my announcement of freeing Kris he’d been sitting in front of my house in wolf form howling as if his heart was breaking. I was also aggravated by the fact that each time I tried to make a move of a sexual nature towards David he stopped me. 

“You need to go talk to him” He said as he climbed onto the bed sitting as far away from me as possible without falling off of it. 

“I don’t need to do anything. He wanted his freedom and now he has it” I supplied, determined to have my way with him as I grabbed onto his arm and leg and literally drug him closer to me. “I have you here and that’s all that matters” I softened my voice, reaching out and trailing my fingers across his bearded cheek. “You’re all I need David” I leaned in to kiss him but nearly ended up kissing the pillow as he rolled off of the bed. 

“That’s not how it works Adam and you know it” He actually looked angry as he stood in front of the bed. “Kris Allen is your mate and deny it or not that is the way that it has to be” That anger turned to sadness as he turned away from me and hung his head. “You act like this is so easy for me and maybe I’ve given you the impression that I don’t care but it’s killing me to know that he’s out there and you belong to him and not me” 

“If we ignored him he will go away eventually” I replied as I got up off of the bed and went over towards him. 

“You can be a real idiot sometimes” He turned to face me, my mouth falling open as the look of pain on his face and the tears in his eyes. “You and I have been pretty exclusive for a long number of years now” He went on, pushing me away when I tried to pull him into my arms. “We’ve fucked other wolves but in the end it’s always been the two of us and I allowed myself to fall into a false sense of security that it would last forever” 

“It can David…I want it to” I cried out, wanting to touch him in the worse way but the way he as posturing told me that it wouldn’t be welcome. “He doesn’t want me so I’ve released him. It doesn’t matter anymore. We can be together like we were before…nothing has to change” I was getting frantic because he looked so resolved to the idea of us not being together any more.

“It doesn’t work that way and as much as I don’t want this to end between us…it has to. He’s your mate and you belong together” 

“He doesn’t fucking want me” I roared so loud that I knew Kris could hear me outside, the sound of his howl confirming it. 

“I don’t think that’s true. He wants you but he’s scared. Something happened to him to make him wary of being with his mate and you my dear are always going to be his mate. It kills me to say it but this is over” My heart broke as he slowly walked over to me. “I’ve loved you for such a long time but we both knew deep in our hearts that this wouldn’t last forever. You’ve found him…the one person put on this earth only for you and as much as he keeps fighting you…he’s out there now and he sounds broken. It’s up to you as his mate to find out what happened to him and make him whole again” 

“I don’t want too” I replied stubbornly before I pulled him into my arms and kissed him hungrily. 

My entire body went rigid as the sound of another howl echoed around us. “If only that were true” He said and then kissed me again. “I will always be here for you no matter what…that won’t ever change” He kissed me again one last time and then he was gone. 

Kris showed up at my house every night or nearly two weeks before he got the hint and stopped. He would just sit out there for hours howling as if his heart was breaking but I ignored him because he was the one who told me right from the start that he wanted nothing to do with me and as far as I was conceded he had no right to feel hurt. David and I still spoke to each other but it was stained and uncomfortable and it made me sad because I wanted the closeness we used to share back. I had never felt so alone in my life and yet I kept it all to myself and continued to be the Alpha my pack expected me to be.

“You never smiled anymore” I heard Allison say as she placed a cup of tea on the desk in front of me one day. 

“I smile” I said with as much of a smile as I could muster, knowing it was pretty fake by the roll eyes I received. 

“You miss him” She went on sitting down. 

“You can’t miss what you never had” I replied sarcastically, taking a sip of the tea she brought me. 

“Permission to speak freely Alpha” 

“You’ve never needed it before but go ahead” I chuckled. 

“Get your head out of you fucking ass and fight for your mate” She demanded as she slammed her fist on the arm of the chair for dramatic effect. “Alpha…” She said as an afterthought and as much as I wanted to laugh I was still too stunned to say anything. “He’s been talking some to me and Tommy and although he hasn’t told us what exactly happened something did happen to him that has him fucking petrified of being mated to you” 

“I appreciated your concern Allison but for the final time nothing will ever happen between Kris and I. I won’t speak of it again” There was an edge to my voice that I knew she understood as she got up and left the room with a bow. My head and my heart hurt because as much as I told everyone that I was over Kris and his dismissal, I truly wasn’t. There was still a huge part of me that wanted to claim him as my mate but there was an even bigger part of me that wasn’t willing to put myself out there once again regardless of what his reasons were. 

“I’m meeting Tommy for lunch. Do you want me to bring anything back for you?” I heard her ask several hours later as she once again came into my office. 

“I’m good…thanks Allison” I told her. “I’ve got a few more invoices to go over and then I think I may call it an early day” 

“Ok Boss…” She replied with a look on her face that I knew was trouble but I didn’t get a chance to call her on it because she was gone before I could. 

What it was came into view several minutes later and to see him standing there caused me such mixed emotions that I didn’t know what to do. “Hello…” He said with a slight wave, looking so nervous and unsure that it made me want to forgive him for everything and yet I held strong. 

“What can I do for you Kris?” I asked in my friendliest tone when I really wanted to yell at him and then kick him out into the street. 

“Allison said that you had some questions about the supply order I submitted for the hospital” He replied, still standing in the doorway, his voice shaky and uneven and looking so damned cute that I had to curse Mother Nature once again and wonder what I did to piss her off so badly to deserve a mate that didn’t want me. 

“I’m sure that she did” I replied with a roll of my eyes. 

“You don’t have any questions then?” He questioned, walking further into the room and then back to the doorway once he realized he never asked for permission to enter. “Permission to enter Alpha?” 

“Unless its business related I don’t think that we have much to say to each other” I answered, ignoring the pain in his eyes, while my inner wolf growled and snarled at me because he hated that his mate was hurting. 

“Alpha please…I’d like to talk to you about us…try and explain some things to you” He looked almost like he was about to cry and it only served to piss me off even more. 

“I think that you’ve explained yourself enough Mr. Allen. You’ve made it quite clear that you don’t want anything to do with me even though I am your mate. Point taken…you may leave now” I dismissed him, but he continued to stand there tears rolling down his cheeks. “Fuck Kris…what do you want from me?” I roared, slamming my fist on the desk because it was better than slamming it into his face. “You have no idea how much you have fucked up my life since you’ve came into it. You have no idea how excited and happy I was when I first scented you because I’ve been waiting for you for a long time and then you tell me that you don’t want me and as much as it devastated me I gave you what you wanted. What do you want from me Kris…WHAT?” I was near hysterical but I didn’t care because I wanted him to know how he had affected me. 

“Do you think that this has been easy for me Adam” He sobbed, scrubbing at his face with his hands. “You think that I haven’t felt all those things you’ve felt. You can’t know how happy it made me to scent you…to know that I found my mate because it did…it made me so happy” 

“Fuck you Kris and your bull shit lies. If it made you so fucking happy then we would be together now” I screamed, taking several deep breaths because my wolf wanted to beat the man in front of him so severely for each lie he had spoken. 

"Please Adam...I know I don't deserve it but please let me try and explain” He looked so sad and so broken that I didn't have the heart to tell him no. 

"Fucking right you don't" I shot out anyway, indicating for him to sit before I tossed a box of tissues at him. "Explain then..." He sat there for several long seconds and with each one that passed I was growing more and more inpatient. 

“I never wanted to be gay and even when I admitted it to myself I refused to admit it to anyone else” He began, shocking me because never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that the reason he had shunned me as his mate was because of his fear of his sexuality. “I played the game and pretended that I was normal and at the beginning it was fine but then when it went bad…it went really bad” I still had no idea what the hell he was talking about and despite the fact I still wanted to kick him out of my office I remained silent and let him continue. “I was in a relationship for several years with a woman” He went on to explain, my wolf and myself confused as hell over what we were hearing. “I did everything that a good gentleman does when courting a lady. I treated her with respect and took care of her needs and not once in the years that we dated did I ever try anything inappropriate because that is the way good southern boys are taught” 

“Kris…please…” I spoke up, closing my eyes and swallowing a few times because I had no idea where his story was going or if I really even wanted to hear it. 

“I knew I was gay Adam” He went on, his eyes pleading and sad as they asked me to understand. “I knew I wasn’t being fair to Katy but in my pack being homosexual wasn’t something that was accepted” I knew what he was saying all too well since most of my pack were wolves who had left their own pack or had been forced out due to their sexual identity. “Growing up I was taught constantly that being gay was wrong…that it was against God’s plan for us and for a long time I believed that and so I played along with what his plan for me was” 

“God’s plan? What does God’s plan have to do with anything?” I questioned because wolves didn’t pray to any human gods instead following the path of Mother Earth and the cycles of the moon. “Was your pack run by a human?” I asked because that was the only thing that made any sense to me. 

“Kind of…” He shrugged. 

“Kind of?” 

“Our Pack Master was a Vampire” He shrugged again as I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. “It wasn’t always like that” He went on when I said nothing. “I remember being taught about Mother Earth and the importance of the moon when I was younger but then this Vampire started hanging around with the pack. He scared me and my brother so much but everyone seemed to just accept him. He started holding meeting at night and my parents would force us to go. He was constantly talking about God and the evil of our ways because we didn’t believe. Katy’s father was our Alpha and he just allowed this man to come in and take over and no one ever fought him on it. After that we were only to pray to this God he was speaking of and anyone found doing otherwise was punished severely for it” 

“Shit…” I said more to myself then Kris, running my fingers through my hair because despite the fact that I still had no idea what his story had to do with us, it sort of explained why he had ended up joining my pack. 

“Yeah…” Kris replied, taking a deep breath before he continued. “I was young and honestly didn’t care who I was forced to pray too because I always did what was expected of me…but when he started preaching about the horrors of homosexuality everything changed for me because I might have been young but I had already figured out that I liked boys” He took another breath. “So…I played the game for a lot of years. I worked, I went to college, and I dated the prettiest girl in preparation of our marriage and of starting a family together” 

“She wasn’t your mate” I growled, wanting to rip this girl’s throat out even though I didn’t know who she was. 

“My pack didn’t believe in mates…it was forbidden” He explained. “I think now I see that the reason it was forbidden was because there was a good chance that your mate could have been of your same sex and in their eyes that was unforgivable” 

“Did you marry her?” I asked when I didn’t really want to know the answer. 

“No…we were headed that way but we never got that far” He replied, looking so small and sad that I just wanted to pull him into my arms and hold him. “Katy decided that she didn’t want to wait for sex until marriage. I tried to talk her out of it but she was the Alpha’s daughter and used to getting what she wanted and so I relented and we tried and we tried and we tried, but it never happened” 

“Of course it didn’t happen you’re fucking gay” I supplied the answer, realizing how rude it sounded at the flinch of his body. “I’m sorry…this is just so hard and farfetched to take in” 

“I know and I appreciate that you were willing to listen” He went to get up but I wasn’t ready to let him leave as I rushed out from behind my desk, taking his hand into my own as I urged him to sit back down and continue. 

“She ratted you out?” I surmised when he sat there in silence staring at our two hands. 

“After the third attempt I finally broke down and told her the truth. I figured she’d be angry but I thought that she would at least understand why I had lied to her, but she was the complete opposite and not only reported me to her father but to the Vampire as well. I figured they would expel me from the pack or worse yet kill me but instead they ignored me. I was allowed to work on the farm and they allowed me to finish my education but I was never allowed to involve myself in pack matters. Slowly but surely my friends dwindled away and when I refused to seek help for what they deemed was my horrible sin…my family disowned me as well. I chose to leave after that because it was just too painful to remain. I went from town to town for a while, trying to find myself and maybe start a new life but something kept urging me to move on. I felt somewhat at home the moment I stepped onto your land and it made me feel a sliver of happiness when I had only felt despair for such a long time. I came here to start a new life…planning to keep to myself because of fear that if my sexuality was revealed that I would be forced to start all over again, but then I scented you and it fucking terrified me. My first thought was to run but the wolf in me refused to allow it and so I refused you. You have to know that I didn’t want to push you away but I was so fucking scared and it was the only thing I knew how to do to protect myself” 

“Kris….” I said his name softly, my heart breaking at his quiet sobs as he hid his face in his hands. 

“Adam…have you seen Tommy?” I heard Allison’s panicked voice cry out from the doorway, tears blazing down her face. “Have you…have you seen him?” I was at her side in a moment because in all the years that I had known her I had never seen her cry once. 

“No honey…he was at lunch with you remember” I reminded her, starting to panic when she started crying even harder. “Allie…you need to tell me what happened” I urged her to speak when she just continued to cry. “Allie…please” 

“I told him I was pregnant” She said words that I never thought I would hear because I knew for a fact Tommy had told her he never wanted kids after what had happened to his unborn child. “He told me he didn’t want kids but I didn’t listen and stopped taking the pill because I want to be a mother Adam and I want him to be its father” My heart broke for Allison and for Tommy and for completely different reasons. “He got so pissed off after I told him. I’ve never seen him so mad and then he told me that he would never forgive me for what I did and ran off” She was crying even harder after her explanation and all I kept thinking was what the hell any of us had done to deserve such pain from Mother Nature. 

“I know where he went” I said softly to her as I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. “You stay here” 

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” She questioned, looking up at me through tear filled eyes that nearly broke my heart. 

“He’s just frightened right now. He’ll come to his senses eventually” I replied as I looked at Kris from across the room. “Everything is going to be ok” I assured but the truth was I had no idea what the hell was going to happen once I found Tommy or what was going to happen between my own mate and myself. “I’ll bring him back don’t worry” I kissed her cheek and hugged her again before heading for the door. “Where do you think you’re going?” I asked when I caught Kris walking beside me. 

“I’d like to go with you” He replied softly, looking scared and unsure. “Tommy and I have talked some since I’ve moved here and maybe I can help” He shrugged, looking at me sideway, his neck bared once again in submission. “Please Alpha” 

“Adam please…” Allison cried out and as much as I was against the idea I nodded in acceptance. 

“My trucks right here so I can drive if you’d like” Kris said as he stood before a beat up looking truck parked in front of my office. I wanted to tell him that I would have liked for him to go home and give me some time to think but I thought better of it when I saw Allison looking out the window with such fear in her tearful eyes. 

“It’s about a thirty minute drive” I replied, rolling my eyes but unable to stop the smile that peeked across my face as Kris opened the passenger door for me and held it open until I was inside. I smiled even larger at the blush and shake of his head once he realized what he had done. 

“Permission to speak freely Alpha” He asked once I had given him the directions. 

“I gave you permission earlier Kris…you may speak freely” 

“Thank you Alpha” He replied softly glancing at me quickly before retuning his eyes back towards the road. 

“Adam” I said, shifting around in my seat so I could face him better. “Here in this confined space I’m not your Alpha…I’m just Adam”

“Thank you Adam” I watched as he swallowed a few times before speaking again. “I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for the way that I was acting and I know that I don’t deserve it but I hope that one day you can forgive me for the way that I treated you” 

“I don’t know what any of this means” I said softly because as angry as I had been at Kris for the way he had treated me I had to admit that I was a little bit hopeful that maybe we could move past it and be the mated pair that Mother Nature had destined us to be. 

“It means that I’m tired of fighting what I feel towards you. I’m tired of the pain and feeling of loss every time that I’ve see you, wanting to be with you so badly and yet so fucking petrified that I forced myself away” He had tears in his eyes and it nearly broke my heart because as much as I still didn’t understand his reasoning my wolf hated that its mate was hurting. Being an Alpha it was already ingrained in me to protect the members of my pack, including Kris but being mated made it ten times worse because all my wolf wanted to do was protect his mate and make sure that he never wanted for anything both physically and emotionally. 

“We’ll talk about it some more when the time is right” I replied as I reached out and took his hand off of the steering wheel, holding it tightly as they laid on the seat in between us. “Right now we just need to get to Tommy”

“Thank you” He whispered, sniffling a little as he glanced quickly at our two hands before staring out the window with a relived look on his face. 

We found Tommy exactly where I expected we would and there was no denying that he was not happy to see either one of us. “You can’t make me go back” He roared the moment he laid eyes on us. 

“Technically as your Alpha I can” I reminded him, hating that I had to pull the Alpha card when Tommy was more than part of my pact, but part of my family. “I’m not going to do that though because you and I both know that you would never just up and leave Allison and your unborn cubs...your wolf would never allow it. It would drive you crazy the further away you got from her” 

“Please stop” Tommy replied softly, tears in his eyes as he laid his hand upon the granite tombstone where his former mate and unborn child were laid to rest. “It hurt me so much when I lost them Adam. You can’t know how much I wished for death day after day after their death because I had nothing left to live for. Then I found you and your pack and it was the only thing that saved me because you accepted me for who I was and didn’t judge the broken man I had become. With Allison its different…our bond is stronger because we were friends before we became mates. With my former mate we hardly had time to get to know each other before the bonding ceremony was performed and we were expecting. I don’t know what to do Adam because if I were to lose her there is no doubt that it would kill me” 

“Yet you ran from her” I spoke up, hating the look of shamed hurt that crossed his face. “Look…I know that what Allison did was wrong. She should have talked to you before she decided to get pregnant but she’s young and impulsive and I think a huge reason that she wants to be a parent so badly is because of what happened to her when she was younger and I know you’re scared Tommy but I know you love her” 

“I do love her but that doesn’t make it any easier” He sniffled, wiping at his face before he stood up. “What the fuck is he doing here?” He ground out, noticing Kris standing there quietly. 

“I thought maybe I could help” Kris shrugged, looking unsure and uncomfortable. 

“How could you fucking help me when you pushed your own mate away” Tommy replied nastily. 

“Tommy…” I growled in warning as I walked over to Kris and took his hand. 

“Are you…are you two finally together?” He questioned with a look of shock on his face. 

“Not yet…but we will be” Kris replied as he glanced over at me and I was thankful for it because I had no idea what the hell was going on between him and I. “You’re going to be a father Tommy” Kris rushed out with a smile of his face. “Besides finding your mate it is the most precious gift that Mother Nature can give to you. I can’t wait to be a father” He blushed, glancing at me quickly once again before turning his attention back towards Tommy. I didn’t know what to think of that statement either and decided to pack it away for the time being because we had to work on becoming true mates before I would even consider talk of starting a family. 

“I totally fucked this up” He sighed, falling to his knees before he placed his hand on the tombstone once again. “I miss you both so much and I don’t know why Mother Nature decided that I deserved a second chance in love but know that I won’t ever forget either of you” I had tears in my eyes as I unconsciously placed my arm around Kris and pulled him into my side, wrapping my arms around him completely when he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into me even more. “I have to get back to my mate” I vaguely heard Tommy say as I closed my eyes and allowed a calmness to wash over me as I held my own mate in a way I had wanted to from the moment I had laid eyes on him. 

“I think we’ve been left” I heard Kris actually giggle as I looked where he was pointing and found Tommy’s wolf racing into the woods. “We need to talk Adam but not here” He turned serious as both of our eyes drifted towards the gravesite. “Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” He asked as we climbed into the cab of his truck. 

“Are you asking me on a date Kristopher?” I asked him, my voice coming out heavier then I wanted it too. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes as he looked at me and it caused my irritation to come back because I felt as if we were heading back towards square one. 

“Yes…” He replied quietly. “I have no idea what I’m doing Adam but I want you to know that I’m ready to be your mate. I’m ready to bind my life with you and I know…” I didn’t give him chance to say another word as I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. His lips remained closed, his entire body seeming to almost be in shock but I was determined to get him to kiss me back as I pinned his back to the driver side door and continued to kiss him. He eventually opened his mouth for me and I took full access as I licked my way in and demanded that he give back. He was shy at first, but that shyness didn’t last long as I somehow found myself plastered to my own door, my lap being straddled by a more than eager mate. Grabbing his ass with both hands, I jerked him forward even more until our cocks were pressed together and began to dry hump him like a bitch in full heat until we were both hard as steel. He was giving as good as he was getting as he locked his knees against my hips and met me thrust for thrust. It was over rather quickly both of us crying out loudly as we came, our heated breaths mixed together as we fought for air. 

“Fuck…I haven’t come in my pants while dry humping a boy since I was a teenager” I huffed out, smiling so wide as I closed my eyes and nuzzled his nose with my nose. 

“I’ve never come in my pants before from a boy or ever” He blushed as he looked into my eyes quickly before looking away again. 

“You’ve never been with a man before?” I questioned, although I knew the answer by the deeper blush that spread across his face. “This is going to make me sound greedy and unselfish but you have no idea how happy that makes me” I rushed out as I slumped against the door even more. “I mean not about you being a virgin when it comes to being with a man but that fact that you didn’t sleep with any of the pack members. I know I told you that you were free to fuck who you wanted but the idea of it made my heart hurt”

“I didn’t do anything with any of them” He whispered softly. “I wanted to just hurt you so you would leave me alone, but I couldn’t do it because the very idea of having sex with anyone else made me sick to my stomach” A huge wave of guilt washed over me as I recalled fucking David while Kris sat howling out his pain to the moon many a night before that day. “I know you and David have a relationship” He continued to speak softly as he pulled back from me some. “If you decide that you want to still see him and not fully mate with me I will understand” He looked so sad and hurt and it made me hurt because I didn’t want him to feel anything but pure joy when it came to us. 

“You know that isn’t how it works right?” I asked as I lifted his chin up and forced him to look at me. “You know that once I give you the mating bite that neither one of us will ever be able to mate with anyone else again unless one of us dies?” 

“I just figured you wouldn’t give me the mating bite” He replied sounding so small and unsure. 

“You and I have a lot of talking to do baby” I smiled at him as I caressed his cheek. “I’ve wanted no one but you from the moment I realized you were my mate. Yes…David and I were in a relationship for a very long time but we both knew that eventually we would find our mates and have to move on” 

“Well you could date both of us until he finds his mate” He said, trying to keep a brave look on his face but failing miserably at the tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Yes…we could do that” I replied as I slid the palm of my hand into his hair, grabbing onto the fine stands as I tilted his head just a little. “Or… I could claim you right now and prove to you that I only want you” 

The breath left my lungs as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my neck and held onto me like a drowning man. “Not here…but tonight if you mean it” He whispered against my ear, his entire body trembling as I pulled him even deeper into my body. 

“I mean it baby” I assured. “Despite the fact that we are jumping the gun and missing out on some vital talking that is long overdue, but it doesn’t really matter because you are my mate and we have the whole rest of our lives to get it right” I could tell he was pleased with my answer as he kissed me deeply. We really didn’t talk much on the way back into town, but he held my hand the entire time, giving me shy and love filled glances from time to time. I think that was where I fell head over heels and completely in love with my mate and come hell or high water I was determined that we were going to talk though our differences and be the perfectly amazing mate couple that we were meant to be. 

The End…


End file.
